The Legend of Zelda: Link's Legacy
by saberstorm
Summary: A boy with no memories steps onto the shores of Hyrule. What started as a simple quest to regain his past will soon turn into a journey to uphold his destiny. Not related to any games, but pays tribute to them and their characters. Slight LxZ romance.


The Legend of Zelda: Link's Legacy

Summary: A boy with no memories steps onto the shores of Hyrule. What started as a simple quest to regain his past will soon turn into a journey to uphold his destiny.

Prologue: The Black Ship

Adjusting his green tunic, he stepped out and onto the deck. He went over to the rail on the side of the ship and stared out at the waters. No land was in sight, only black water under a star filled sky. He sighed, "Why me?"

"It can't be that bad," said a voice. He turned, hand reaching for his sword, only to relax as he saw his bodyguard, Guild. Guild was a Shieka, a mysterious being from an unknown land. He often said that where he came from, a land he called Dragmire, the skies were gold, not blue. No one believed him, as Dragmire didn't exist, but he often told interesting stories. "After all, there are several people I know that would love to have her hand in marriage."

"I know," he answered. "I don't mind the arranged marriage, as I intend to love and respect her, but I know nothing about her. I've never even seen her face."

Guild shrugged, "All's fair in love and war. 'Where golden sky and green sea meet, there, love is bound, complete.' Proverb of my people."

"Any idea what it means?" he asked.

Guild shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Captain!" shouted a lookout. "Something's ahead of us!"Approaching the ship was a mass of foaming water. Suddenly, the water burst and a black ship covered in seaweed emerged. He read on the side, the name _Depths of the Ocean._ No one had a chance to react before the black ship's cannons fired, tearing into their ship. Stalfos emerged from the _Depths_, quickly boarding and driving their swords into unprepared seamen. He drew his sword and slashed at them, causing some of them to falter. He knew he couldn't kill them though, not with a sword.

He managed to kick two Stalfos off the ship and into the water. The ship's crew tried to fight back bravely, but were vastly outnumbered by the swarming Stalfos. To make matters worse, the _Depths_ continued to fire relentlessly into the ship, intent on sinking it

"Guild, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. "Guild!" Then his blood froze. He could see Guild, badly wounded, on his knees in front of a red cloaked figure. Guild rose bravely, preparing to cut the figure down. Fire seamed to spring from the figure's hands, consuming Guild, who vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

The last thing he saw was the mast of the ship breaking as a cannonball ripped through it. The edge of it struck him hard on the head and he fell overboard, unconscious.

Luckily, he landed on a floating piece of wood that slowly drifted away as the _Depths of the Ocean_ destroyed the ship and then vanished without a trace.

* * *

In another place, a different being paced. She hated the life that had suddenly been chosen for her. She knew what he'd be like. Like all her other so-called fans, he wouldn't give a yellow rupee about who she was. All they saw was her influence and money, and that was it.

She had had enough! Enough of them, enough of being what her father felt she should be, and definitely enough of not being able to be herself!

She went to her wardrobe, removing her dress. Inside was a set of clothes that she used once, when she was allowed to train in fighting styles. That was soon stopped though, as her father said it was beneath her. Still, she had her outfit, and her bow. It would be enough.

Changing into the green fighting skirt and matching tunic, she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed for the window of her bedroom. She paused by the mirror. Something needed to be done about her hair. She searched her drawers for a ceremonial knife. There was no way she was going to take it with her, as it would give her identity away and break easily, but she was able to use it to cut off her hair just above her neck. Finally, she removed her tiara, leaving it behind.

She climbed out the window, using the vines clinging to the walls to scale her way down the tower. From there, it was a small matter to sneak out the front gates.

When morning would come, she would be long gone, and Hyrule would be in an uproar.

* * *

John Captain was a fat man, but he didn't care. He was a fisherman who lived on fish and ale, and that was the way he liked it. He lived on his ship, the _Bass_, and sailed far into the ocean to drop his nets and catch the biggest fish he could.

This morning, however, he caught something much different. A young man with blond hair and a green tunic floating in the water. Upon pulling him out, Captain noticed a bleeding wound on the young man's head. He carefully cleaned the wound, seeing that it wasn't deep. He grabbed a gourd of ale and put it to the young man's lips. Eventually, the young man roused and drank greedily.

"Well, lad, now that you're awake, you seem to have taken quite the hit to the head," Captain said, waiting for the young man to acknowledge.

"I don't remember where," he answered after a while.

"It may come to you later. My name is John Captain, just call me Captain, everyone else does. What's your name?"

The young man sat there, staring into space before finally answering, "Link. Link."


End file.
